


Voltron one-shots

by Omega030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega030/pseuds/Omega030
Summary: Voltron one-shots as you can tell by the title.Mostly contains angst at the moment, Keith and some Lance, and Klance. There will be no smut, but I may think about it in the future.





	1. Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.  
> Character(s): Keith Kogane.  
> Ship: A sprinkle of Klance.  
> Type: A bit of angst, but mostly just a neutral one.  
> Words: 314 [on wattpad this is included in the chapter that's what Iisted it as 314.]

Keith had a secret love for poetry. It wasn't embarrassing and maybe it was a bit stereotypical of him as a "emo", as everyone called him, but he simply loved writing and reading poetry.

 

Whenever Keith couldn't polish his blades or train, Keith always found his way back to poetry, the words flowing out onto the pieces of paper, and his emotions coming through.

 

He never really expected to get into poetry, it just sort of happened, well it was a suggestion by Shiro so he could vent out his emotions without punching a wall or training himself too hard, but at the time Keith didn't think it would help him, so he skipped out on it.

 

It was only when he stumbled across a book of poetry that Keith decided to give it a chance, and the next thing he knew, he found himself awed and captivated by it. So, he started writing some of his own.

 

At first, they weren't really good, but as time went by, Keith's writing skill increased.

 

However, ever since Keith had come into space, Keith had been writing and reading less of it. His mind more focus on saving the universe, and training, and the such.

 

It was only when he talked to Allura did she suggest he take it up again. She was surprised, but she said she wanted to read some of it, but due to the fact he had left some of his stuff, mainly his poetry at home, he had none to show her.

 

So, here he was, emotional, feeling heartbroken and lost, that he decided that he would get around to it, and as the words flowed onto the paper, the only word that crossed his mind was:

_**Lance.** _


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Lance.  
> Ship: your choosing to think of whoever you want to.  
> Type: angst.  
> Words: 288. [Including this.]

I know it's wrong...she's your friend, but even so I can't help but jealous, and god damn do I feel so fucking bad becuase of it. I know it's the insecure part of me. The part of me that whispers that you'll fall in love with someone else or that you'll realize she's better than I am. The part of me that's afaird to lose you.

It's stupid, I know, but I give out so much love, only to receive less of it back, and I've been through that so many times, I'll fear I'll love you too much, and next thing I'll know you say you don't love me back. It's probably stupid. No it is stupid. I'm stupid.

Who would you ever want me? I'm insecure, loud mouthed, silly, stupid, and always anxious, anxious even for for the stupidest of reasons. You ask why I would want you, and I have all the answers. You've been there for me when I've needed a shoulder to cry on, you've lighten up my days, you've made me smile. I love seeing your smiles, I love hearing your laugh. You're cute and caring. You make me want to give you kisses everywhere, even if I'm not really the type to do so, I've never been a romantic, or a kisser. You've helped me through my rough times, the times where I've been at my lowest.

So I hate that I get jealous, I fear you might get reminded of her and it might cause you to be scared of me, and even then it's stupid and I hate being jealous. I guess I'm the jealous type, and I hate that...

I absolutely hate it.

 


End file.
